Harry Potter and the Mystical Elemental Orb
by Merlin's soul
Summary: What if Harry Potter was the next avatar, and had escaped Privet drive at the young age of 5 after being abused by Vernon Dursley. Follow Harry as he undertakes his quest as the Hero of the Light. HHr. Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron bashing. NO SLASH!.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Mystical Elemental Orb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Nickelodeon and I simply writing this for the pleasure of my brother and Myself.

Ships

**H/Hr**

**Prologue**

**Water.**

**Earth.**

**Fire.**

**Air.**

360 years after the defeat of the Fire nation led by their leader Fire lord Ozarn. The heroic last Airbender Aang had created an ancient object in which Legend had it that he sealed a bit of his, his wife Katara, her brother Sokka and Toph their friend souls in the Orb awaiting the next Hero of the Light to use the Power of the Elements to defeat Evil.

According to the Legends Avatar Aang had deposited the Orb in a safe location with powerful wards and elemental magic where only the truest and purest of souls; presumably the next Hero of the Light could get it. He had done this in order to prevent any one with evil intentions or intentions of greed from ever getting their hands on it because the orb contained enormous powers and together with the Aang's Airbending Staff, Katara's Amulet, Sokka's Powerful Boomerang and Toph's Mind Magic Blindfold it was a force to be reckoned with.

It had also been said that Avatar Aang had heard a prophecy from his wife Katara that a little green-eyed boy with hair as dark as night would rise up during a time of great need to stand up against the descendant of Salazar Slytherin; the great Evil also known as Lord Voldermort!!. He would wield the Sword of Gryffindor, and elemental magic would flow from his veins but he would have to suffer a great sacrifice before he would be successful It was with this foretold knowledge that forced Avatar Aang to do something to ensure that the Hero of the Light would succeed; hence the Elemental orb and the hiding of his and his friends weapons awaiting the coming of one such boy.


	2. Chapter 2: First EarthBending Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avatar or Nickelodeon or any thing related apart from any characters that I make up such as goblins, elves and so on……

**Blah : Thoughts**

_Blah: Parseltounge_

Blah: Normal speech

Chapter 1: First Earth-Bending Experience

**BOY!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!**

Harry a skinny and quite small boy with messy dark raven coloured hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind rather large circular glasses with a distinguishing scar shaped like a lightning bolt awoke from a rather nice dream about a large man and a flying motorbike. He looked around groggily trying to discern the voice that had awoken him from his quite pleasant dream.

**BOY IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN THIS MINUTE YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN EVEN BIGGER TROUBLE!!**

Harry quickly sprang up from his little cot in the cupboard under the stairs as if he had come in contact with a pot of boiling water; he quickly dressed and ran full speed to meet his uncle Vernon a fat and beefy man who looked like a human version of a walrus.

Harry skidded into the kitchen to find his uncle standing and looking at him with something akin to hatred and anger; he started and quickly took a small step back. His uncle gave him an evil smirk that didn't look quite right in his overly large face and took a large step towards the poor boy who proceeded to take several steps backwards until he realised with fear that he had backed him self into the kitchen wall and he was trapped, he paled and let out a small whimper, throughout this ordeal his uncle had simply stood there and watched him. He turned his terrified eyes on his uncle and his body posture revealed someone who was resigned to his fate.

His Uncle seemed to derive pleasure from this small sign of resignation and it showed in his face which lighted up like a bulb. H then proceeded to tease and belittle the small boy. He grabbed a hold of the boy with one of his hands and cleanly picked Harry up from the floor with little or no effort at all, this action alone reminded Harry of how skinny and small he was, the next thing he knew was a fist connecting with his face, he quickly let out a scream and tried very hard to free himself from his uncle's paw-like grip, when he could do nothing he decided to try a different tactic and quick as lightning sunk his teeth into his uncle's hand which was holding unto his collar, his uncle let out a small scream of outrage and threw Harry to the wall with a sickening crunch, Harry slid down the wall still nursing his injured shoulder which had now been dislocated. Vernon immediately took out his belt and began to beat Harry with it, Harry had promised himself not to cry out when he was whipped and he maintained his promise and simply closed his eyes thinking of his parents and what life would have been like if they hadn't died in that car accident when he was a year old. The sight of the calm and collected boy that continued to take Vernon's beating without so much as a whimper seemed to enrage the already angry man and he began to whip harder this time fusing words into every whip.

"You…little...Freak, we take you… into our home…. Feed you... clothe you… and provide you shelter... but how do you repay us… you do freakish things… like turn Dudley's hair blue…or grow your hair after it had been cut by your aunt Petunia… or make ME LOSE MY JOB". he shouted the last part out.

It never occurred to the man that he might have lost his job at Grunnings Drills due to his own incompetence; no he decided that anything not going right in his family was caused by that freak of a boy.

He continued to rant and rave while beating the boy saying things ranging from his kindness to the boy to the loss of his job caused by the boy's freakishness. Seeing that his previous whips had not discouraged and broken the boy he paused to think (A/N: This was quite difficult for him I assure you). For a subject that was likely to garner some sort of reaction from the boy. You could see the wheels spinning in his head and it seemed to light up like a bulb as he came across a topic that always made the boy sad and upset.

He picked Harry up and proceeded to slap him once, then twice, then a third time.

He said to him "Boy your parents were delinquents who didn't know what was good for them they were good-for-nothing jobless drunks which is what caused them to die in the first place" He did not see Harry's eyes beginning to light up from its emerald depths, so he continued

"They didn't want you and that is exactly why they died to get away from you, you little freak they didn't love you and they thought you were a mistake boy, did you hear that A MISTAKE!!!".

He was shocked when he heard a cold voice next to his him, its cold and icy nature caused him to freeze in his place. He hesitantly turned to look at the boy in his hand and shivered instinctively upon looking at the boy. He dropped the boy and took a fearful step backwards, Harry's hair was now being whipped about as if a strong wind had come into the room, his eyes was glowing an eerie emerald green and he was been lifted gently off his feet.

He glided towards his uncle with a calmness that was massively contrasting to the rage and anger he was feeling inside. He raised his hands outwards at his uncle and he began to talk;

"You Uncle are the most stupid and ridiculous man I have ever seen, you say that you feed me then how come I am as skinny as this if I was being fed properly, you say you clothe me that is if you call Dudley's hand-me- downs that look like rags clothes, you also say you provide me shelter **_of course you do, _I live in a freaking cupboard for God sake!!!**. You can say all you want to say about me but **don't you ever and I mean ever insult my parents in front of ME!!!.**"

By the time Harry was done with his little speech his aura had begun to glow an eerie white mixed with emerald colour and he was now floating 3 foot off the floor, with every word he had spoken the ground had begun to vibrate with his last words the ground had opened and had begun to shake almost like a mini earthquake, the house Privet drive had been ripped from its foundations and magma ran out from the soil.

Vernon was thrown 50 foot across into a nearby house where he landed with a sickening crunch and promptly fell unconscious, Meanwhile Harry Potter the cause of this alien experience was getting scared at what he had done to his house and he felt his energy sapping away from him, he then wished fervently that he was someplace safe before he felt himself being sunk into the ground.

He opened his eyes and the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious were a pair of worried chocolate brown eyes looking at him with concern and fear.

* * *

R & R, Thnx to all the people who reviewed this chapter is for you, hope you like it. I will be updating again possibly around the Easter Holidays. Cheers and Au revoir. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tragdey Strikes again

**Harry Potter and the Mystical Elemental Orb**

by Merlin's soul

Chapter 2: Another tragedy strikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Nickelodeon and I simply writing this for the pleasure of my brother and Myself.**

**Blah : Thoughts**

_Blah: Parseltounge_

Blah: Normal speech

* * *

**Last time on HPMEO**

_He opened his eyes and the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious were a pair of worried chocolate brown eyes looking at him with concern and fear._

* * *

**Diana Granger's POV**

Diana Granger was a conservative and proud woman, she was a very beautiful woman with dark brown hair that curled in waves and chocolate eyes, she stood at an average height of 5 foot 6 inches, and she had the kind of curves that many women dreamed of. She was a woman who took pride in the way that she looked, her fashion sense and had tried to take care of her two children alone ever since her husband (David) had died 2 years ago in a plane crash when going to a Dentist conference.

She had tried in every way possible to bring up her two children; Hermoine a once playful 5 yr old girl who was once the apple of her father's eyes but after the death of her father had tried to bury herself in the comfort of books and Daniel a 3yr old boy who didn't know his father but already had his character down to a "tee", a very mischievous boy with blue eyes and a tendency to pull pranks.

Diana was trying to maintain her home by working 2 jobs (her husband's dentistry and a dental consultant in a nearby hospital) which means she often had to leave home quite early after dropping Hermione off at the local nursery, while taking Daniel along to work. She was a staunch believer in hard work and never wanted to be pitied for the position that life had thrown her, she wanted to do everything to ensure that her children would be successful in life so she worked herself to the bone.

But today when she got up from bed, she felt strange that something was going to happen that would change her life forever, she quickly got Hermione up who was by now used to their morning routine and instucted her to get prepared for nursery, though for a girl who absolutely adored books you would think that she would love going to school, but no every morning as soon as the word nursery or school was mentioned she suddenly became grumpier, but Diana had learned to shrug it off every time since Hermione absolutely refused to tell her what the problem was.

She bustled into the kitchen and went about preparing breakfast and was quickly done with a delicious plate of sizzling sausages and toast made waiting for her Danny and Hermione while she made herself a cup of tea. She called them both down, Danny rushing in at the smell of the food and Hermione following at a more sedate pace.

As soon as they had started eating, she decided to take a walk outside to think of the offer made by a friend of hers' that asked her if she wanted to move to America and find a better job, so she could look after her children properly. She grabbed her cup of tea and proceeded to take a leisurely stroll in her garden, taking in the smell of morning dew and the fresh air, while she slowly drifted off to dreamland.

She was suddenly jerked awake by a grinding noise underneath her foot, the earth began to vibrate also causing her to scoot as far away as possible , she watched with an expression of shock and fear as a child no older than 7 was spewed out like magma from the earth, and thrown 5 foot into the air while the ground that had just opened up closed as suddenly as it had opened, and if she hadn't seen it all happen she would have been worried about the state of her sanity.

The child landed on the ground with a large crack and she quickly ran up to him to see the amount of damage that the out of this world experience had caused him, surprisingly though for someone who had just been spewed out of the the earth like magma and thrown into the sky like that he didn't have any burn marks on him that indicated that he was injured from the magma underneath the earth or any dislocated bones or joints in his body but what he did have though as she took a closer look was that he was bleeding from head to toe and there were lots of marks on his lower back and abdomen (indicated through his ripped clothing) usually caused by a belt.

She started backwards a bit at this realisation, when the boy (from the little she could tell) opened his eyes, they were the brightest shade of greeen she had ever come across, almost like emeralds they seemed to pierce through your soul the longer you stared at them and see every bad intention you ever had, but almost as quickly he closed his eyes and promptly lost conciousness.

She quickly lifted the boy and wasn't quite at all surprised by how little he weighed, if the belt marks were anything to go by then this boy had been severly abused at his home, but her thoughts quickly strayed as to who would think to do such a thing to an innocent little boy like this, but she abandoned all her thoughts on the matter and rushed back into the house and carried him into her guest room and began to give the him first aid, to slow down the bleeding and help the boy recover faster. She was suddenly startled when the bleeding began to cover themselves up and the scars began to heal themselves, in the twinkle of an eye all his injuries were all healed and he looked as good as new apart from the skinny and gaunt look that he possessed making him look fragile like a piece of glass that was about to break.

She was jerked away from her thoughts when he bagan to stir.

**Normal POV**

Harry began to stir and he groaned at the pain that he was feeling at the area around his throat when a drink of water was suddenly forced into his mouth he gratefully accepted it and drank the water until there was none left. He opened his eyes and saw a very beautiful woman with brown hair that fell into ringlets and waves around her face and the warmest chocolate eyes he had ever seen, he suddenly realised what had happened with Uncle Vernon and groaned loudly, funnily enough he did not feel any sympathy towards him at all, apart from the fact that he deserved worse than he got.

He again looked at the woman with a questioning look at his face. Diana quickly understood his unasked question and answered.

"My name is Diana Granger, I am a dentist and you are at my home in Richmond, south London." Harry visibly flinched

"What!!, bu...but I c..an..can't be", he stuttered out.

"Oh I assure you, you can and you did, though how you managed to do so is beyond me" Diana said with a smile on her face, she couldn't help it, she had only known the boy a few minutes and he had already captured her heart. At his shocked face she decided to break the silence by asking him questions that he should be able to answer"

"What is your name" she began

"Harry, Harry Potter" came the bland reply

"How old are you." she asked

"I'm 6," he answered solemnly as if he had expected it. **"hmm 1 year older than Hermione eh"** she thought, at which she physically gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot about my kids" she said at his questioning gaze, "You are invited to have breakfast with us if you want and then we can begin searching for your parents or guardians".

At these words Harry proceeded to fling himself at her feet begging for her not to send him back to his relatives that they wouldn't miss him, they would be happy he was gone and he was happy to stay with her. She finally agreed to it but had half a mind to go and give his relatives a piece of her mind for abusing such a sweet innocnet boy.

She led him to the kitchen and introduced him to Hermione and Danny.

* * *

**3 Months later**

Danny had become instanly taken with Harry and together they made quite a mischievous couple, pranking their mum and causing themselves to be grounded more times than could be noted. At first Hermione had been hestitant and shy around Harry but through him she had now become a force to be reckoned with especially when she was involved in any of the pranks that Harry and Danny tended to pull, it tended to be especially devastating and even more hilarious than ever, she was the brains of the team, while Danny was the hotheaded one, Harry was the sly and cunning one who could use intelligence or brawn to get his point across. It was through him that the bullies who had been upsetting Hermione at nursery had been scared away and also through him that she had begun to relax and get over the death of her father.

Diana watched her 3 children (Harry included) that night, true to his word Harry's relatives never showed up and so she had adopted Harry as her own child, she had desperately wanted to talk to Harry about the incident on his first day but she wanted him to at least enjoy his time and if something like that were to happen again she would talk to him about it. They were all laughing and joking together when a noise outside caused them all to stop and turn towards the door which at that instant was blown apart and from the dust emerged men or creatures with black robes and pointed wizarding hats with white masks on their faces covering it all apart from slits for their eyes and nose.

She quickly, picked up Danny and pushed Harry and Hermione behind her to shield them from any danger, she looked up as a man with long blond distinctive hair approached her and stopped a few feet away, he wrinkled his nose in disgust and whispered in his most menacing voice

"Muggle, give me the boy-who-lived and we promise to allow you and the rest of your family go free and unhurt."

By now Diana was scared and starting to shake but she maintained her composure and asked about the obvious words that she didn't quite understand; honestly what do the words "muggle" and "boy-who-lived" mean she thought

"I don't know who the hell you are or what rubbish you are spouting from your mouth but I order you to remove yourself and your "friends" from my property before I call the police" she said with venom.

She expected him to flinch or even react in some way or fashion in fear but Lucius Malfoy was not one to be easily cowed by anyone not the least muggles, his arrogance about his worth was a known factor in the wizarding world and today he was going to make this woman suffer the consequences **"hmm with a quick crucio, she could be writhing on the floor begging for mercy, or on the other hand she was a really pretty woman and she would be worth a good toy to please himself for tonight.** he thought.

He took a step towards her but got no further a boy of 6 yrs old quickly stepped in front of his mother in his mind a vain attempt to protect his mother, but when he looked closely at the boy, he smiled a chilling smile, the boy who lived was just as he expected him, unruly black hair and emerald green eyes which was just like Lily Potter's (he still remembered her from Hogwarts even though she was 4 years behind him she was definitely one of the most beautiful women to graduate Hogwarts) and the boy was unneccesarily brave; **a true Griffindor**. he thought. He forgot about the woman for now and pointed his wand at the boy and whispered the most painful of the unforgivable curses. "Crucio" the curse sped at the boy who looked shocked for a minute before a golden shield with strpes of emerald appeared in front of him that spun around the boy and proceeded to deflect the curse bak at him he quickly ducked and the curse slammed into one of his companions, Crabbe to be exact, who writhed in pain for a few seconds before he released him from his own curse.

Lucius Malfoy was not one to be easily cowed by anyone not the least some 6 year old hero of the wizarding world, but right now he was scared and afraid and shaking in his spot **"so this is how he destroyed The Dark Lord by deflecting his own curse back at him"** he thought.

But Harry was not done with the people who had come in to disturb him and his family; his new family that loved him just the way he had always wished, his eyes glowed an eerie bluey white, his aura glowed a solid white and blue, he raised his hands and waved it towards the men, which resulted in them all (apart from Lucius) being flung 50 foot into the air and landing far away from the house, they recovered quickly and cast the Dark Mark over the house and limped away to apparate.

Meanwhile Lucius was visibly shaken by this by-play and when he felt the boy-who-lived glide towards him **wait a minute glide???** he slowly lifted up his face and at that moment he couldn't be more scared, he felt himself urinate and he couldn't be more frightened at what he saw; the saviour of the wizarding world was glowing in the whitest light, hair being whipped about like in a tornado, his eyes looking like they were lit from the deepest part of hell and the ground around him splitting and magma being forced out, he cahnced a glance at the muggles and he saw that they were not affected at what was going on the seemed to be protected by some kind of shield. they were simply gaping at the boy in shock.

He turned to look at the boy and flinched when the coldest and iciest voice he had ever heard (colder than his Master's) spoke to him

"You shall lay your hands away from my family, you shall not touch any one that I love or care about again, and be sure to stay as far away from me as possible, Is that clear?. Henodded his head fearfully and he felt his mask being ripped from his face and the boy studying him carefully committing him to memory after this observation was done he was flung into a nearby building with a crunch hurting his shoulder and his legs he also felt a concussion building, before he apparated away though he saw the boy-who-lived take hold of the muggles and disappear while the building was destroyed and burned to the ground.

He felt the members of the stupid Order apparate in to where the house was, he quickly disapparated.

Lucius Malfoy was not one to be easily cowed by anyone not the least some 6 year old hero of the wizarding world, but from that moment onwards he would fear the name "Harry Potter".

* * *

R & R, Thnx to all the people who reviewed last Chapter, the wait for a new one is over. Sorry I couldn't update earlier I had exams to do. Anyway here's the chapter you requested feast and enjoy. 

Au revoir people. God bless you all.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Life

Harry Potter and the Mystical Elemental Orb

**Harry Potter and the Mystical Elemental Orb**

by Merlin's soul

Chapter 3: A new life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Nickelodeon and I simply writing this for the pleasure of my brother and Myself.**

**Blah : Thoughts**

_Blah: Parseltounge_

Blah: Normal speech

* * *

**Last time on HPMEO**

"**You shall lay your hands away from my family, you shall not touch any one that I love or care about again, and be sure to stay as far away from me as possible, Is that clear?. He nodded his head fearfully and he felt his mask being ripped from his face and the boy studying him carefully committing him to memory after this observation was done he was flung into a nearby building with a crunch hurting his shoulder and his legs he also felt a concussion building, before he apparated away though he saw the boy-who-lived take hold of the muggles and disappear while the building was destroyed and burned to the ground.**

**He felt the members of the stupid Order apparate in to where the house was, he quickly disapparated.**

**Lucius Malfoy was not one to be easily cowed by anyone not the least some 6 year old hero of the wizarding world, but from that moment onwards he would fear the name "Harry Potter"**

* * *

Harry was magically transported to an area long forgotten by the world, there seemed to be an icy wind building and he seemed to be floating on large ice-bergs.

**Wait a minute ice-bergs?** Harry thought opening his eyes. He quickly sat up, groaning as he did so, his head seemed to be on fire.

**I can't remember anything from what happened in our house after that scary man did something with that wierd stick of his, although I can remember the pain from what he was doing and then wanting to hurt him back to protect Diana, Mione and Danny.**

**Wait Diana, Mione and Danny?** he jerked awake **were are they?** he thought.

He quickly stood up after hearing a shout of **HARRY!!** but was surprised to find a heavy weight collide into him and promptly return him back to the floor from which he came from, he could now hear the sobbing of someone in relief and looked up at the person who had fallen onto him and was now laying on him in surprise before realising it was Mione.

She was sobbing and saying how she was really glad that he was okay and how she were really thankful that he wasn't hurt by those big, bad and scary men and also how he was so brave to stand up to them, while he was busy telling her that he was okay and there was no need to cry over him.

**AHEM!** They heard a cough behind them, they turned around to see Diana holding Danny while being surrounded by a group of what could only be regarded as monks, they had bald heads, were dressed in long orange robes that covered half their bodies, and had strange lines and markings on those uncovered parts of their bodies, they were all quite old.

"If you two are finished...ehm...re-acquainting yourselves with each other we would like to leave and get to the village before the storm begins". Diana said with a smirk on her face.

This caused a number of reactions from the two children on the floor, they both quickly jumped up from the floor and landed a few metres apart, while quickly blushing when they realised the position they had been found in.

Harry quickly covered his blush by stating that girls were "icky" and that they had "cooties". Hermione recovered too and stated that boys' cooties were worse than the ones girls had and that she was never going to hug any boy apart from Danny in her life again.

This caused the monks to smile gently at the two children. Harry then turned to them and asked them who they were and what they wanted.

The most elderly of them all, stepped forward, gave a small bow and said "I am Chief Air bender Anuka, descendant of the great Air-bender, Avatar Aang and his warrior Water-bending queen Katara. Come let us walk back to the village while I explain more to you".

As they walked Chief Anuka continued his story "Our village or rather town Kazutosoa was founded by the 5 warriors of the last battle of the Fire nation, they were Avatar Aang, his wife Katara, her brother Sokka and their friends the great earth-bender Toph and the great Fire-bender Zuko. Our town is situated around the temple where Monk Gyatso trained Avatar Aang around 700 years ago. The temple has since been restored to its original glory and now not just air-benders master their element here but also earth-benders, water-benders and fire benders. This Temple re-named the Gyatso temple by Avatar Aang in honour of his teacher and father-figure is the biggest in the world and has different sections in it dedicated to the "Five".

As they talked, Harry looked up at the sky to find that it was night time and that the storm was building up terribly, they finally managed to get into the town centre as the storm picked up, they crossed the town's market square in a brisk walk, as they found traders gathering their goods in a hurry, preparing to leave while their customers dashed away running, hoping to make it home before the storm's fury was unleashed. In a few minutes the town's market was almost empty and the rain began to pour, this was supposedly the cue for the elders, as they quickly made balls out of air, big enough to contain two. Harry and his family were carried onto six of these balls (Diana carrying Danny was on one with their designated rider elder), while Chief Anuka rode on a long stick which opened itself up and turned into a glider. As they rode Chief Anuka explained that the balls they were riding on were called "Air scotters" and that they were invented by Avatar Aang to get aroung quickly.

They arrived at the Gyatso temple soaking wet. Harry and his family were too tired to even look around, so Chief Anuka showed them to their rooms situated in the east wing of the temple, gave them a small, shiny, golden bell and bid them good night while saying that if they needed anything, all they simply had to do was ring the bell and the servant girl would be ready to serve them. They thanked him and bid him good night. They found their different rooms and were dead to the world as soon as their heads touched their pillows.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore, Head Master's Office,**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**

**October 25th, 1986**

**Albus POV**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good year, period. He had thought that, to protect the one-year-old saviour of the wizarding world from the clutches of the disorganised but vengeful deatheaters, (whose master Voldemort had just been banished by the aforementioned boy) that the only safe place for the boy to go was to his relatives; Lily's sister Petunia &her family, afterall they were the only family Harry had, so it logically made sense that Harry should go there, at least that's what he told the Wizengamot.

**"Well why did you neglect to tell them that Harry's relatives were the worst muggles anyone could probably come across and that they hated magic with a passion that was never before seen".** A thought in his head sprung up.

**"Well I wanted him to grow up in a place without magic, where he wouldn't have heard of his fame and popularity within the wizarding world so he wouldn't be so big-headed and obssessed with himself when it came time to tell him about his destiny".** He dismissed. **"And also the only place where Lily's blood protection can be put to the ultimate use is at Petunia's house".** He added.

**"Well I'm sure that had nothing to do with you controlling the boy, when he comes to Hogwarts, he will see you as a saviour (rather ironic, since you are saving him from yourself) because, you saved him from the hands of his relatives, and he would be ready to do anything for you, including fighting the most powerful Dark Lord since Slytherin to death, thereby giving you a willing pawn to make and to discard with when the time is right." **The thought countered back.

"I really must be getting a bit mad if I argue mentally with myself". Dumbledore said, sighing to himself loudly.

He looked at the room which contained lots of instruments spinning and whrring loudly; these were the instruments that he had been using to monitor young Harry, whom he thought would be protected in his aunt's house, yet seemed to have disappeared right under his long and crooked nose. He agin thought back to the event 3 months ago that had caused him so much fear.

**FLASHBACK**

HEADMASTER!! HEADMASTER!!

Albus heard himself being called from his happy reverie from a position at the far corner of his office; the fireplace which was now flared green, had the face of one of his order members; Kingsley Shacklebolt. He immediately gave Kingsley his famous smile with the twinkle in his eyes at full blast. He noticed Kingsley become quite agitated and anxious at this but pretended not to notice.

"Lemon drop, Kingsley" He offered producing a bag full of lemon drops.

Kingsley had to take a deep breath not to say anything disgustingly rude to his one time headmaster and proceeded to count to ten before declining politely.

"Sorry Headmaster not today, I'm afraid, but thanks anyway". He paused, looking directly at Hogwarts Headmaster, waiting for the signal to say whatever had got him excited.

Dumbledore simply nodded his head; a silent signal, which Kingsley took and proceeded to spit everything out in a big rush.

"Headmaster, Arabella Figg has just informed us that the wards surrounding Privet Drive has been destroyed".

Dumbledore immediately, jumped out of his seat and in one powerful stride he was across the room, to the table filled with different instruments, he picked up one of these and proceeded to turn it around and whisper a spell at it, which caused the instrument to go a deep red. Dumbledore paled.

"Kingsley gather the rest of the order members and tell them all to apparate as quickly as they can to Privet Drive, we have an emergency".

Kingsley quickly withdrew his head from the fireplace.

Dumbledore pinched some floo powder from the draws in his table, threw it into the fire and quickly stepped into it when it turned green.

"Number 8 Privet Drive, Arabella Figg" was all that was heard before in a rush of wind, he was gone.

He arrived at Number 8 Privet Drive, breifly taking the time to brush the soot off of his brightly-coloured robes, he immiediately smelt sulphur in the air and turned around to find Arabella Figg watching him. He raised his eyebrows in question which she promptly dismissed.

"Headmaster, I think you should take a look for yourself". She said.

He simply nodded and followed her out of the room as she led the way out of the house.

Stepping out on the road that led to Number 4 and he nearly let his jaw drop, there was so much destruction that it was unthinkable, there was chaos everywhere, the muggle police & fire fighters were now involved and everyone was running around franticly trying to help out. Albus muttered a spell underneath his breath and then walked into the devastation, nothing could have prepared him for the level of destruction he would find, there was smoke everywhere, nearly blinding him as he walked, he promptly cast a spell that would allow him to breath in fresh air, rather than the sulphur infected one which the smoke was producing. He kept walking until he came to the epicentre of the blast, number 4 Privet Drive was no more, instead there was just a crumble of walls, wood & beams strewn about everywhere, with small streams of magma running out from the earth.

He shook his head in disappointment, the protection that he had placed for Harry was gone, all gone with the destruction and there was no way to reverse it.

He heard screaming coming from somewhere and immediately began to walk in that direction, he saw the muggle emergency car and behind it lay Vernon Dursley, unconcious and nearly in a coma because of a blow to the head, while the paramedics performed CPR on him; Petunia and Dudley sat looking on worriedly at their husband and father respectively.

He walked up to them quietly and spoke softly "Petunia can I have a word please". She quickly jumped back in fear and shock, she turned to look at him and seemed to freeze in place, she looked around miserably obviously weighing the advantages of speaking to Dumbledore or staying with her husband, in the end she gave up and simply sighed, handing Dudley a sweet and instructing him to stay with daddy ok, before proceeding to follow the strange man (whom the paramedics strangely enough did not notice come in and then leave) out of the back door of the ambulance.

They walked for a good 2 minutes before she decided she'd had enough, Do you know what happened to my husband and our house, Mr Dumbledore? she inquired, trying hard to be polite.

Dumbledore grimly shook his head, Where were you this morning ma'am? Dumbledore asked.

"Well I woke up early in the morning and I remembered that Dudley had asked for some kind of new toy racing car that he had seen advertised on tv and so decided to take him shopping with me to go and try and buy it." She replied.

And your husband, was he at home? Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Vernon was at home and has been for the past week, since he lost his job at Grunnings" she replied bitterly

What are his injuries?

"The paramedics say that he has sustained a blow to the head, that has left him unconcious and that he is sli-slip-slipping into a c-c-co-om-a which he might not recover f-r-o-m", her words interrupted by her sobs.

And your nephew?

"I haven't seen Harry since I got back and the fire-fighters say that there was no one left in the building thank-fully when it collapsed".

He nodded his head, thanked her for her time, re-assured her about her husband and then sent her back to the ambulance with a modified memory.

He turned around and walked back, he couldn't fathom how or what had caused this level of destruction, it was just beyond imagination, he tried to think if Voldemort was in anyway connected but quickly scrapped the idea, he reasoned that the amount of magic needed to have been able to cause this would have been to much for the barely-above spirit level Tom, he also eradicated the possibility of any of Tom's followers, the most powerful of them were in prison (Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers & Sirius) and Malfoy would be too scared to do anything that would jeopardise his freedom if his master wasn't alive. This left two possibilities; One that there was an incredibly powerful person out there, who had broken into the house, kidnapped Harry, destroyed the house before disappearing with the boy, or Harry had caused the destruction; which was unthinkable because he had taken steps to block the boy's magic when he was little and then had planned to release it all in one big blast against Tom, that would not only destroy Tom but Harry as well, this was his plan to get rid of the Dark Lord and also Harry, because he still enjoyed the power that he had over the wizarding world and he knew Harry was the only one capable enough of destroying Voldmort and then replacing him as the leader of the wizarding world, just as the prophecy had stated.

If he still wanted his control over the boy's life he was going to have to call an order meeting to discuss ways of looking for Harry disceetly, without alerting the Death eaters.

He brought out an amulet under his robes, with the shape of a phoenix embroidered on it, he tapped it twice with his wand causing it to glow a bright red before dulling a minute later.

He sighed, some order members were not going to be very happy with him, he took in a deep breath and as the wind blew and the leaves rustled, the man known as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, departed from number 4 Privet Drive for the last time in a little crack of wind.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore, The Burrow**

**Weasley Home**

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting**

**October 28th 1986**

Albus sighed, he had just finished telling the order what he had discovered at Number 4 Privet Drive and it seems the order was not responding well to his report.

He took in a large breath, let a small fraction of his aura show and shouted "EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET", this seemed to work because, everyone immidiately stopped talking, some shrinking away in fright, because they had never seen his aura and reaslising why he was the greatest wizard alive. The only ones who seemed to be unfazed were Mad-eye Moody, Professor Snape, and Remus Lupin (the latter who since he had been told of Harry's disappearance had seemed to be lost in his own thoughts).

Albus calmed down, "I know you are all concerned about Harry's disappearance, but rest assured Harry is still alive..."

"But where is the poor dear" Molly Weasley interjected.

"Yes Harry is still alive but it seems that the tracking devices I have been trying to use, cannot seem to place him, they seem to be saying that Harry is alive but just unlocatable at the moment". Albus finished

So does this mean we'll ever be able to find him? Arthur Weasley asked

"Yes of course we'll be able to find him, right at this moment I have Kingsley here, using ministry radar that monitors the magic of children when they are born, working on finding Harry's magical imprint, when his found it, Severus here will brew us a tracking potion that when combined with the "signature imprint of magical children radar" (SIMCR) will help us locate Harry and bring him to safety before the Death eaters get wind of his disappearence" Albus replied

So what should be done now? A young auror, called Devon asked

I just want you all right now to keep your eyes and ears open, we are not going to go public with this so that the Death eaters do not smell a rat, but I also need you to search discreetly whenever possible, monitor your conversations and be vigilant. Albus answered.

Anymore questions? Albus asked looking around the room,

"Okay well, if there isn't that's all for today, anymore news and you will be alerted, until then goodnight and may Merlin be with you, order of the phoenix meeting #210 is drawn to a close and dismissed". Albus closed

In a hurry to get home, no one noticed a small beetle with strange markings around its eyes fly off in glee. **Sirius Black, High Security Convict**

**High Security Block, High Security Cell,**

**Azkaban Prison**

**November 5th, 1986**

**Sirius POV**

The room was dark, dank and disgusting. The wall looked like it had seen better days, it was so old and dirty, that you couldn't even tell what colour of paint, had been used to paint it in the first place. There were also some carved insriptions of mames of long-forgotten dead people, dates and to an inexperienced eye, insignificant numbers which only meant something to the carver themself, some of these inscriptions had been done by fingernails while others seemed to have been carved using small rocks, which lay scattered all over the wet surface of the cell. There were no windows and only one gate-like door which led from the small cell to the large corridor outside it. There was no sunlight and the air was stale and smelt of human deposits mixed with sweat.

Hunched against the wall, was the broken form of a man, sat leaning against the wall, his clothes which were overly large for him, hung loosely off his emanciated frame, his hands were clutched together tightly and wrapped around his knee protectively, as if he was having a really bad dream, his head was bowed, his eyes were shut and his face scruched up as if in pain, leaving his limp and dirty hair to hang loosely covering half of his face like a curtain, his lips moved continuously in silent whispers pleading with the dream world to set him free.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, while his face which seemed to be in pain a second ago regained its composure and relaxed. His head snapped to attention, as he suddenly seemed to notice a sound.

DRIP DROP!! DRIP DROP!!

He relaxed instantly it was only the sound of the water from the ceiling.

**"It must have rained last night, although I don't even know if its morning or night, or if it is today or yesterday at all",** he sighed to himself.

**"If I ever leave this God-forsaken place, I'd kill to know how they make it seem like the roof is leaky when it is so solid"** he thought amusedly. **"I suppose its one of the perks of azkaban"** he thought grinning

Any outsider looking in, would have thought that this man was completely insane, smiling to himself and whatnot, however far from it, this man was very mentally capable, however spending 5 years in complete solitude with memory-sucking prison guards for company, is not the best way to develop any other type of humor apart from a slightly sadistic one.

He lifted his head to rest on the wall behind him, when something grabbed his attention; a torn of and thrown away piece of newspaper (probably the Daily prophet).

**"hmm maybe I can use this to tell me approximately how long I've spent in this hell-hole",** he thought,

**"Although how exactly do I get it when its all the way along the corridor outide my cell and I haven't got my wand is any one's guess"** he questioned himself detachedly

**"Well no time like the present, to test that wandless magic that I've practising for quite a while now",** he mused.

He stretched out his right hand and cleared his mind, he dived into his magical core which was shaped like a tennis ball around the heart, he reached in and began to will a strand of it into his right arm and then down his hands, he had to do this delicately and he couldn't afford to lose concentration or the whole thing would unravel, he pushed the strand into his hand andd then in his mind's eye connected it with the newspaper, he then began to pull the paper towards him; this was tiring simply because he had never tested it out on a distance this long before and because he wasn't physically prepared, he manged to will the paper into his hands before sagging against the wall and losing conciousness.

**HPMEOHPMEOHPMEOHPMEHPMEOHPMEOHPMEO**

He awoke to the sounds of his mother screaming about him being a blood traitor; he looked around and noticed the Dementors in his cell, he was feeling strangely replenished and quickly changed into his animagus to stop the influx of continuing bad memories. He looked around the room and seeing the newspaper resting under his paw, suddenly remembered why he had blacked out

**"Oh man never try that again, Sirius",** he scolded himself, "**This headache is almost as bad as the time when you had a drinking competition with James the night after Harry was born",** his eyes moistened in unshed tears.

**"Lily was so angry, and though James eventually calmed her down, he had to sleep on the couch for 2 nights straight"** he reminisced somewhat amusedly and sadly,

**"What I wouldn't give for them to be alive today"** he sighed **"But peter is gonna pay for what he did I promise you James and Lily, he will pay dearly".** He swore.

He took his paw of the newspaper and looked at the headline which read in bold **"PRIVET DRIVE DESTROYED; HARRY POTTER MISSING"** he gasped in shock **"Harry? missing? this can't be right",** his eyes jumped to the date printed "30th October 1986"

**"Five years, I can't say I'm surprised, but I need to find Harry",** he thought, he scanned through the rest of the paper only stopping to note it was written by a woman called Rita Skeeter, he chanced a glance upwards, the dementors were still trying to feed from him, suddenly his eyes were drawn to the door, which was slightly ajar, this was his opportunity, he darted out of the room leaving the dementors behind, (he was still in his animagus form) he continued sprinting finally coming to stop in the office of the auror in charge of the security of azkaban; the guy obviously thought he wasn't going to have any problems today, because he was asleep on his chair.

Sirius transformed immidiately into human form and simply eased the keys of the wand vault of the man while he slept. He then sprinted to the wand vault with the keys with him, he unlocked the vault making as little noise as possible. In the vault were stacks of boxes of criminals wands with the names of their owners written on them. Sirius moved quickly to the "B section" and immidiately located his wand, he pulled the box down snatched his wand out and ran out, only remembering to lock the vault before sprinting back to the office of the "security guy"

He arrived back at the office and looked in, the man was still fast asleep, so Sirius placed the key back down on his table and looked around, there was a window that led directly, into Lake Di'amont (named after Lord Di'amont who built azkaban) he opened the window widly, climbed on and jumped, transforming into his animagus form mid-air. He landed in the water and began to swim furiously, only one thought in his mind finding Harry Potter.

Meanwhile the guard in charge of security awoke to the cold air whipping in from the open window open, he looked around and noticed the keys to the wand vault laying innocently in front of him on the table, he raised an eyebrow, crossed over to shut the window, walked back to his desk while placing the keys back into his pocket, crossed his foot on top of his desk and returned to dream land.

Therefore the disappearance of Sirius Black was not noticed for a nearly two weeks.

* * *

Hey peoples,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was because I hit some kind of writer's block, coupled with sports and college assignments and exams, it was almost a struggle to get through life. But here's another chapter to feast your eyes upon, unfortunately, this will be my last update for probably a month or so because I'm going on Holiday, but I will be composing the next chapter during holiday so that i'll only need to just write it on the computer.

Read and Review and I hope you all have a great Summer.

Barbados here I come. God bless you all.

Peace.


End file.
